Viva La Vida
by Cantar
Summary: Voldermort's end and Tom's Beginning...first HP. One shot Slash


**Coldplay - Viva La Vida **

I used to rule the world

Seas would rise when I gave the word

Now in the morning I sleep alone

Sweep the streets I used to own

_Voldemort rolled over in bed sleep still fogging his brain. He was having another memory of the past in a form of a nightmare. He writhed on the bed, sheets tangling against his body tightening their hold on him as he tried to set himself free in his dreams._

I used to roll the dice

Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes

Listen as the crowd would sing:

"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"

_He was kneeling before THE Harry Potter who had his wand raised at his face. He stared into Harry's emerald green eyes and he felt his breath leave his body. "Harry," he rasped fear slipping into his voice as he watched Harry pant in exhaustion from the pervious battle on Hogwarts grounds. The wand lowered onto his chest where his heart would be if he had ever had one. Fear hit his belly and spread up into his body. _

One minute I held the key

Next the walls were closed on me

And I discovered that my castles stand

Upon pillars of salt, and pillars of sand

_He awaited for when that final spell would steal his soul…if he had one. Voldemort raised his chin to continue to stare at Harry again. "You don't deserve to live," Harry breathed and Voldemort could do nothing but agree with a slight nod. _

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing

Roman cavalry choirs are singing

Be my mirror my sword and shield

My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain

Once you know there was never, never an honest word

That was when I ruled the world

_Voldemort whimpered on the bed voicing his fear outward. A figure appeared within the room stepping slowly watching Voldemort in such agony. He stepped forward leaning over Voldemort as if he were prey. The figure then grabbed Voldemort's wrists and pinning them above his wriggling head before crashing lips to lips._

It was the wicked and wild wind

Blew down the doors to let me in

Shattered windows and the sound of drums

People couldn't believe what I'd become

Revolutionaries wait

_Voldemort suppressed a whimper as Harry's wand nudged against his chest. He would face his fate, inhaling deeply he focused his eyes on Harry again. Harry was staring at him opening his mouth to shout, "Ava…"_

For my head on a silver plate

Just a puppet on a lonely string

Oh who would ever want to be king?

_He awoke with a moan in his mouth. He instantly relaxed, recognizing the taste of the mouth and the scent that surrounded him like a blanket. He kissed back letting his pale fingers tangle up in wild silken dark hair tugging this person closer. They kissed until air became a necessity but even then they didn't move further then just pressing of foreheads. Sounds of their breathing filled the room within the darkness. _

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing

Roman cavalry choirs are singing

Be my mirror my sword and shield

My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain

"_Tom," came the whispered caress that had him shudder in bed. "Harry," he breathed back before attacking lush lips pulling the solid yielding body toward him. He whimpered when Harry bite his bottom lip drawing blood. "Tom, I want you," Harry whispered in a husky voice lapping up the blood and placing gentle kisses upon the swollen lips. Tom shuddered clutching at Harry sliding his fingers underneath Harry's shirt touching scarred skin. "Anything, you want," Tom whispered to Harry relaxing his body… so Harry could do what he wanted._

I know Saint Peter won't call my name

Never an honest work

But that was when I ruled the world

(Ohhhh Ohhh Ohhh)

_Rustling of sheets and soft moans danced upon the air. Moonlight lit the room and Tom traced Harry's skin, kissing scars, and mumbling 'I love yous' into the skin. He arched off the bed when Harry entered his body. Harry groaned in his ear saying, "This is what we were always meant to be Tom." Tom held Harry tighter meeting him with every thrust and moan and he could only answer with a gasped, "Yes."_

Hear Jerusalem bells are ringing

Roman cavalry choirs are singing

Be my mirror my sword and shield

My missionaries in a foreign field

_Afterglow flushed within their skins as they cuddled on their big bed. Harry stroked Tom's tangled back strands so they tickled his chest where Tom lay. Tom hummed his enjoyment kissing Harry's chest gently before meeting Harry's lips in passionate kiss. He lay against his Harry wrapped securely in toned arms. "I'm happy," Tom whispered staring deeply into Harry's emerald green eyes. Harry smiled and it was one of his miracle smiles that lit up the room and made Tom dizzy with happiness. "Me too," Harry whispered kissing Tom again before they settled into sleep. _

For some reason I can't explain

I know Saint Peter will call my name

Never an honest word

But that was when I ruled the world

(Oooooh Oooooh Oooooh)

**A/N: You know how it goes…I don't own anything except for the idea that was inspired by the song! First HP fic. One Shot.**

**Merlin premiered June 21****st**** on channel NBC—watch it please! Awesome show.**


End file.
